Dain'il
Dain’il Level 8 Male Xuag 24yr old Intellectual — 45/66 Hitpoints. — 66/66 Hitpoints. (fatigue) — AC : 12 — 38 / 38 HP Silverfish. — 15,568/40,500 — 5 hit-dice by default. — Gain +1 to Judgement and Precision modifiers when on coastlines / land, but near water. — Gain +1 to Dexterity modifier when climbing. —Gain +1 to building intricate palisades. Appearance/Backstory: A young man of 24 years, pale skinned and moderately toned sporting dyed blond hair with a twinge of red flaked throughout. Was raised at a young age by a wealthy family of high esteem (can be determined at a later date) and had a very well educated and keen upbringing, for most of his life Dain (his nickname) had the good life but never allowed this fully cloud his judgement of the rest of the world. Even with this considered he is still on the snobby side of things, and often sees most commoners as uneducated or lesser. When Dain reached adulthood he decided to go against the ideals of his family and set out to prove himself in the world. He joined a mercenary company serving in The Water Wars of Borucha, while not the most skilled candidate for the company, he had the money to pay for his own gear and other expenses, and thus was accepted. While serving Dain learned to handle his musket with a degree of precision, and learned to lead a life outside of his family's presence, however in the midst of a battle, the ignition of a musket's gunpowder within close proximity to his face resulted in irreparable blindness. Though blinded Dain still attempted to serve with the company, while still able to aim close to the mark, he was nowhere near as accurate as he once was and thus was fired from his position. Without a job and blind, Dain wandered his way to Gustus Rock, where he took upon a vessel sailing for Brackdoom. Stats: Gains tags in Charisma & Knowledge] Dexterity: 4 Judgement: 6 (+1) (+3 with hearing) Recursion: 4 Charisma: 20 (+5) Knowledge: 16 (+3) Vitality: 2 (-1) Might: 2 (-2) Stealth: 4 (+2 Dark Clasp Leathers) Precision: 8 (+1 from bayonet) Traits: Blind — Some horrific accident or poor virtue of birth has left you without the use of your eyes. You automatically fail any roll involving sight, but your other senses are honed by their use and you gain a +1 to Judgment modifier when using them. Take a -1 to your Precision modifier by not being able to accurately judge distances, but gain a +1 to your Vitality modifier for learning to cope with your disability. Stubborn Leader — Your entire life you have been telling people what to do. Because of this, you are a lot less open to the ideas of others. When a player is acting on a command you give them, they gain +1 to all of their roll modifiers, however, when you act on someone else's advice you gain a -1 modifier to all of your rolls. Specs en sheet: Historian — When you enter a new location you can ask the DM for one fact from the history of that location and gain +1 forward when using this information to your advantage. Motivate — Play your instrument of choice to promote a surge of adrenaline in your party. Everyone gains +1 to Vitality and Might modifiers, but you lose a turn. Discern Realities — When you closely study a situation or person, roll 1d20 + Judgement. On a 20+ ask the DM 3 questions from the list below, or, ask one of your own questions and receive an honest answer.On a 13+, ask the DM 3 questions from the list below. On a 8–12 ask 1 from the list. On a 1-7 you may ask 1 question but the answer may not be reliable. Either way, take +1 forward when acting on the answers. * What might have happened here recently? * Is there something bad coming? If so, what does it sound/look/smell like? * Do I have any doubts about the current situation that should be addressed? * Will anything here be of use to me later? * Which of these given individuals appears to hold the most power? * What here is more harmful than it appears to be? * Have I overlooked something potentially important? If so, what is it? Detect Lie — If someone is attempting to conceal information from you, you can find out by rolling 1d20 + Judgement against the target's deception. (Adds double of judgement due to spec.)Loyal Beasts — When you lower an animal or beast to below 10% of their health, or when they attempt to flee, or have been knocked unconscious, you can roll 1d20 + Charisma to tame it. If you are successful (depending on the animal's DC) it will become your ally, and act as an extension of you character, gaining 1 action and 1 move per every one of your turns, however you can only have 1 animal companion at a time. Anything below 7 will prompt it to attack or flee. Warm Relation — Allows you to warm up to strangers much faster than normal. Roll 1d20 + Charisma. On a 10+ makes one passive NPC becomes friendly with you in non-combat situations. On a 7-9 makes one passive NPC feel comfortable around you for 2 of their turns. (This can be dependent on DC for certain situations and success values are general.) Mechanic — You can fully repair your team's equipment outside of combat. Sure Shot — You never miss when attacking an unsuspecting target with a ranged weapon. Animal Whisperer — Animal's can understand what you say. Maneuvering Strike — Take a regular attack action and with it allow an ally to also move 5 tiles at no cost to them. This spec has a four turn cooldown. Free Health Care — Your companions are going to find themselves injured after mopping up the messes you've gotten into. With your knowledge of anatomy and medicine you can undo the harm you or others have caused by providing aid to those in need. Roll 1d20 + Knowledge when outside of combat. On a 20+ you can mend the wounds of your ally by 150% of their current health and can remove (or amplify) one debuff of your choice. On a 15-19 you refill their hitpoints by 100% of their current health. On a 10-15 you refill their hit-points by 75% of their current health. On a 7-9 you refill their hit-points by 50% of their current health. Anything lower is a simple failure. Bilingual: Old Tongue Audacity — For every rank of this spec you gain a +1 on all Judgment rolls pertaining to your sense of hearing. This spec can be taken up to 4 times. (3) A Friend in Need — You can now convince most NPCs to join your party. Roll 1d20 + Charisma, and also add +1 for each rank of closeness they are to you{Ex Relaxed = +1, Friend = +2, Ally = +3}. On a 10+ you succeed. Animal Friend — You can approach some small animals with a friendly demeanor or some food and they will behave passively toward you. The second rank of this spec allows you to convince passive animals to follow you and obey some of your commands for a short while (about 1d4). The third rank of this spec causes animals to see you as one of their own, never attack you, and come to your aid in combat. (2)' '''''Inventory: Weight 11/25 Backpack (full of alchemical reagents) - Soulsbane Potion, causes sleep - Psiren’s Toxen, causes individuals to become trusting (Drop left) Recipe for soulsbane Waist-bag Removes weight of Kits, Matches, provisions/healing items, and Lockpicks. Steel-Spitter Musket (Strong, equipped) 1d10+7 Bayonet 1d10+4 (+1 precision) Weighs 4 units. Powerful Handcannon BD 1d8+8 Weighs 2 units. Matchbook(1/10) Matchbook(1/10) Matchbook(1/10) Matchbook(5/10) Matchbook(10/10) Viol Weighs 3 units. Lasso Weighs 3 units Can restrain a target for 1d4 turns 4 uses before breaking Steel bits (20x) + 16 shots sack of Gunpowder Weighs 1 unit (1 unit per 10) Quill-pen & (3x) Sheets of Paper Weighs 1 units (The paper is weightless) Money purse(up to 150x) Makes money weightless Paegans (30x) weightless(Weighs 1 unit per 10) Silver pieces (30x) Weightless (Weighs 1 unit per 10) Masons(40x) Weightless (Weighs 1 unit per 10) Black clasp armor AC = +3 Stealth = +2 Weighs 8 units Noble Clothes (Worn, adventure weathered) AC = +0 Weighs 1 unit(Weightless when worn) Noble Clothes AC = +0 Weighs 1 unit(Weightless when worn) Bastion Leathers Dex = +1 AC = +3 Weighs 3 units Fancy Boots +1 Charisma Weighs 1 unit Locket of an armed Serpent Clawing the DIRT!!!!!!!(not EARTH ;).) weight 0 units Gem Encrusted Dagger Weighs 1 units Signaler Weighs 0 units Allows long range communication amongst party members. Waterskin Full of water. Weighs 2 units(Don’t count with Waist-bag) Basic Arrow Small sigil of the Clasp Insignia Weighs 0 units